SMA Shinigami vs SMA Arrancar
by Melody AMPv Moon
Summary: SMA Shinigami bakal bertanding lawan SMA Arrancar, demi memperebutkan Bleach Cup! Mereka harus meraih kemenangan demi mempertahankan harga diri masing-masing sekolah. Gimana ceritanya? *chapter 3 update, RnR onegai   *
1. Chapter 1  DITERIMA!

_Minna, ini pertama kali saya menulis fic. Silahkan membaca and enjoy it! Don't like to read, then don't read it!_

_**Title**__ : __SMA __Shinigam__i __vs __SMA __Arrancar_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach ©__Tite Kubo_

_**Genre**__ :__ Friendship_

_**Cast **__: Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Izuru Kira, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Coyote Starrk, Szayel Aporro Granz_

_**Warning**__ : Gaje... dll_

**Chapter 1**

Tahun baru di kota Karakura, Akademi Visored berencana ngadain Kompetisi yang Luar Biasa dinanti-nanti oleh siswa-siswi dari SMA Shinigami dan SMA Arrancar. Tahun baru ini pula, kedua SMA tersebut menerima siswa-siswi baru.

SMA Shinigami dan SMA Arrancar adalah SMA yang paling paling dan paaaliiiing terfavorit nomor 1 di dunia *preet*. Banyak siswa-siswi SMP berebut kursi *kursi aja direbutin* untuk bisa bersekolah disana. Kalo keterima mereka bakal jingkrak-jingkrakan, teriak-teriak, ketawa ya, gila stadium akhir! Kalo gak diterima, rata-rata pada stress, sedih, nangis-nangis nyampe berani protes plus ngancam SMA Shinigami dan SMA Arrancar bakal dihancurin pake buldozer *tega amat*

Konon katanya nih yee, SMA Shinigami sama SMA Arrancar itu musuh bebuyutan, alias bersaing secara tidak sehat. Saling meledek, menjatuhkan, mengece, mencemooh, merobohkan, memojokkan, menyudutkan, mengha-ya gitu lah... Bapak Yamamoto Genryuusai yang udah tua and notabene menjabat sebagai Kepsek di SMA Shinigami punya dendam sama Kepala Sekolah SMA Arrancar yaitu Aizen Sousuke yang ternyata umurnya masih muda, masih ganteng kayak superman, cool, keren, tajir, wangi, pokoknya kebalikan dari Kepsek Yamamoto deh! And banyak ditaksir cewek lagi *Author juga mau, wekk*. Alasan plus penyebab kebencian itu gak diketahui sama siapapun! Kalo ada orang nanya kedua kepsek itu, bisa-bisa langsung di kasih muka killer!

Cerita dimulai dari murid-murid SMP Karakura yang baru lulus Ujian Nasional dan diterima di SMA Shinigami...

"Yippiyeeeeee!" seru seorang cowok botak lompat-lompat sambil megang kertas bertuliskan 'DITERIMA' dan setengahnya udah luntur sama air mata penuh keharuan itu.

"Yuhu, kita diterima" kata sohibnya yang punya style banci.

"Yumi, aku seneng bangeeet!" seru cowok botak itu sambil meluk temannya bancinya itu.

"Ikkaku, stop dech! Malu-maluin" kata si Yumichika yang geer dipeluk temen botaknya itu.

Dari arah belakang mereka, "HOREEEEEEEEEE!" teriak cowok berambut nanas merah sambil lari-lari kayak dikejar-kejar anjing kelaparan. Suaranya kayak pake toa volume di atas full! "GUE DITERIMA, makasih bapak, ibu, paman, bibi, kakek, nenek...!" sambungnya sambil sujud! (?)

Ikkaku dan Yumichika cuma bisa nyengir liat tingkah sobat mereka yang miring itu.

"Wah, asik ya kita semua diterima" kata seorang cewek yang manis dari arah belakang Renji. Ia ditemani sama cowok yang punya muka MADESU.

"Eh Momo, Kira, kalian diterima gak?" tanya Ikkaku.

Momo Hinamori mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Tentu aja kita diterima. Ya kan, Kira". Cowok bertampang madesu dan malu-malu itu cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk.

Dari kejauhan, "Yo, teman-teman!" sapa seorang gadis bertubuh kurus dan berambut sebahu. Ia berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Eh Rukia" tersentak Renji. "Diterima gak?"

"Tentu aja dong. Yang namanya Rukia harus diterima" kata Rukia menyombongkan diri.

"Heh peang, kurus, pendek... biasa aja dong ngomongnya. Mentang-mentang anak bangsawan!" ledek si botak Ikkaku.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG PENDEK!" kata sebuah suara.

Semua melirik ternyata itu Hitsugaya. Ikkaku, Renji dan Yumichika cuma bisa ketawa ketiwi liat aksi Hitsugaya yang marah gara-gara denger kata 'pendek'. Emang dia udah nyadar diri kalo ternyata dia itu pendek kali! Hahaha

"Diem lo lo pade. Jangan ngetawain gue gitu, kalo gak gue kasih tinju dan pukulan!" kepala Hitsugaya udah panas kayak kompor. Emosi, emosi, emosi...!

Serentak si botak, banci dan rambut nanas gak berkutik. Toh mereka tau, biar Hitsugaya kecil tapi tenaganya pas marah itu diluar dugaan manusia dan setara sama Hercules putera Dewa Zeus kepercayaan bangsa Romawi! *lengkap amat sih*

"Umm..." kata Momo yang gugup pas Hitsugaya yang dipuja-puja oleh hatinya bertahun-tahun, berbulan-bulan, berminggu-minggu, setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik, setiap saat *halah*, ada dan menampakan diri di depan kedua matanya *emangnya hantu*. "Shiro-chan... uhmm... diterima gak?"

Sesekali Hitsugaya melirik ke arah Momo. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah bangunan SMA Shinigami yang megah itu. "Iya" jawabnya dengan jelas singkat dan padat *Haa*

"Ooh" kata Hinamori polos, mirip anak kecil.

"Eh aku mau pulang dulu. Besok kan hari pertama kita belajar di SMA Shinigami *aneh bin ajaib langsung belajar, gak ada MOS dulu. Namanya juga gaje*, jadi harus nyiapin baju baru, sepatu baru sama tas baru" kata Renji so.

"HUUU... yang punya baju baru, tas baru, sepatu baru... cieeeeeee" ledek si botak semena-mena. Itu bikin Renji emosi dan pengen ngeremes kepala botak itu. Seandainya emang tuh kepala adalah bantal, pada saat ini juga dia bakalan nginjek-nginjek nyampe pengek.

"Diem lo!" ancam Renji ngasih death glare.

"Iya nih. Aku juga mau ada acara keluarga sama kakak" kata Rukia.

"Asik ya, anak bangsawan jalan-jalan aja" kata Yumi. "Coba kalo aku jadi Yumichika Kuchiki. Pasti cowok keren Byakuya Kuchiki itu bakal seneng ada aku tinggal di rumahnya" sambungnya so.

"HUUU, MAUNYA LO!" ledek yang lainnya kompak dan bikin Yumi ilfil. Bukan ilfil lagi, ngerasa kepojokin... pojok n paling pojok...!

"Yee sirik amat sih loo!" geram Yumi mengembungkan pipinya. "Sirik itu kan tanda tak mampu tau"

"Yehh... kita tuh sayang sama kamu. Biar kamu gak ngehayal yang tinggi-tinggi. Gapai aja yang ada! Misalnya Hanatarou Yamada..." ledek si botak Ikkaku.

"Buset dah lo. Ngapain berurusan sama tampang kuburan gitu? Mending sama Hitsu-kun, ya kaaaa-" belum cowok cantik ini mengantupkan bibirnya udah dikasih death glare by Hinamori. Serentak dia kikuk.

"Aku pulang dulu" kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba langsung berbalik dengan gaya coolnya *bikin Hinamori kelepek-kelepek dan lupa sama marahnya*.

"Aku juga ah" disusul Hinamori. Kira cuma ngikut-ngikut.

"Yo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumi, byee..." kata Rukia pas mobil kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki udah ngejemput Rukia depan gerbang. Pantulan sinar matahari dari kaca spion mobil Katak Jermannya *mobil langka cuy* membuat Renji dkk memasang posisi dan gaya masing-masing untuk melindungi matanya dan berkata "Silaau" *ah lebay amet deh*

"Daahh" Ikkaku, Renji dan Yumichika melambaikan tangan. Kemudian mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah yang saling berdekatan.

Di SMA Arrancar juga terlihat beberapa murid baru yang keliatan seneng karena diterima di sekolah ini. Tapi sebagian besar, mereka biasa-biasa ajaa... *Calm down...*

"Huaaaaaaa..." cowok berambut pink disana menangis terharu karena ia diterima sebagai siswa baru. Surat penyataan diterimanya siswa baru itu diangin-anginkan karena basah kuyup sama air mata kebahagiaannya yang tiada tara dan duanya. SROOOT. Ia mendistribusikan ingusnya ke sapu tangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah udah berapa gram massa lendir di sapu tangan itu. "Ini... makasih Starrk. Kamu baik banget mau minjemin sapu tangan ini ke aku" kata Szayel sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan yang udah berat itu kepada sobatnya.

Starrk berjengit. Cowok bertampang pemalas disampingnya ngerasa jijik. "Gak usah. Kamu simpen aja" '_Huh, jorok banget sih lo. Disini gak ada yang nerima jasa penghilang ingus lo yang bener-bener mengandung 100% kuman, 100% penyakit dan 100% kesialan', _Kata Starrk di dalam hatinya.

"Tau gak? Aku seneng banget diterima di SMA Arrancar" Szayel memproklamirkan kebahagiaannya.

"Ah, lebay banget sih lu pake nangis-nangis segala" ledek Starrk. "Gue aja diterima tenang-tenang aja tuh"

"Dasar Starrk! Huh, TUMOR JAHE sih! Ngaca dong, seharusnya kamu bersyukur bisa diterima di SMA terfavorit ini..." kata cowok pinky itu.

"Tumor Jahe? Apaan tuh?" tanya Starrk seraya heran seheran-herannya.

"_Tukang Molor Jago He'es_!" seru si cowok pink yang suaranya mengalahkan sirene ambulans.

Otomatis si pemalas naik pitam alias EMOSI. "Gue hajar lo!" serunya yang tangannya udah gatel buat nonjokin si cowok pinky itu.

"Heh pinky, tumor, apa sih ribut-ribut. Berhenti dong! Kayak anak kecil aja" kata sebuah suara, yang tak lain itu adalah teman mereka, si Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez cowok berambut biru, ganteng dan keren. Ia ditemani oleh sahabat kentalnya sejak kecil yang tak lain adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, pemuda berkulit putih pucat, bermata hijau emerald, berwajah melankolis dan irit bicara.

"Eh Grimm, Ulqui..." sela Starrk. "Ngapain disini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang malas dari yang paling malas.

"Ngambil surat keterangan diterima lah. Emang abis shopping kayak anak cewek" jawab Grimmjow dengan agak nafsu. Ulquiorra yang berdiri disampingnya cuma bisa diam seribu kata.

"Diterima gak?" tanya si cowok pinky itu.

"Keh..." Grimmjow menyeringai. "Heh Szayel, lo pikir gue gak akan diterima. Tidak bisa! Itu gak akan terjadi..." sambungnya pake gaya khas Sule pada cowok pinky itu. (?)

"Sombong amet sih lu" gerutu Szayel. Gara-gara ia males ngomong sama Grimmjow, dia mulai ajak Ulquiorra buat bicara. "Eh Ulqui, kamu diterima gak?"

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk. Szayel bener-bener keki. Gini nih, kalo ngajak Grimmjow bicara pasti dibalas pake nada ala preman dan mengandung unsur kekerasan. Tapi sama Ulquiorra, dia bakal gondok dan ngerasa gak dianggep gara-gara jarang dibalas pake omongan. Kasian, kasian, kasian...

"Aku pengen pulang ah" kata Starrk dan mulai menguap. Cowok yang satu ini emang hobi malas-malasan dan kerjaannya cuma tidur di rumah. Papa dan mamanya dibuat pusing! :D

"Sama" tambah Szayel. "Aku pengen bikin eksperimen baru. Aku pengen punya lab pribadi..."

"Dasar kutu buku so pinter!" ledek Grimmjow. "Yo ah! Gue ma Ulqui juga mau pulang"

"Naik apa? Rumah kalian kan jauh banget *kayak dari Indonesia ke Vietnam. Ya gak lah*" tanya Szayel yang matanya terbelalak.

"Mobil lah. Toh Ulqui bawa mobil. Motor gue gak ada bensinnya. Lagian, rumah gue sama Ulqui kan deket, satu komplek. Bisa nebeng, gratis, lebih nyaman daripada angkot n' bajaj" kata Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Ohh" kata Szayel polos kayak anak kecil baru tau angka 1. "Ya udah deh, aku duluan. Dadah" kata Szayel. Dan ia langsung pulang ke rumahnya, diikuti oleh Starrk.

"Ayo" ajak Ulquiorra mendahului Grimmjow dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran luas SMA Arrancar. BMW putih yang terparkir disana adalah mobil yang paling mahal harganya. ORIGINAL dari Amerika, setara sama mobil James Bond yang serba bisa itu lho! *weleh weleh, mau banget* Wajar sih, Ulquiorra kan anak bangsawan.

"Heh kau bocah cuek, tungguin!" geram Grimmjow karena ditinggalin.

_To Be Continued..._

Keesokan harinya adalah hari pertama murid-murid baru SMA Shinigami dan SMA Arrancar belajar. Bakalan ada pemilihan siswa-siswi terbaik yang bakal ditandingin di Kompetisi Bleach Cup 6 bulan ke depan. Pas kompetisi ini, guru-guru yang tadinya baik mendadak pasang muka killer! Siapa yang bakal bertahan dan masuk ke babak final sehingga terpilih menjadi Atlet untuk memperjuangkan nama baik sekolah di ajang Kompetisi Bleach Cup nanti?

_Minna, akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje chapter 1 ini. Semoga pada suka ya!_

_Update segera menyusul... *mesti semangat ngerjainnya*_

_Kalo ada kesalahan, gomen! Pertama kali nulis fic sih... hehe_

_Hmm, terus mau tanya... artinya AAC, UC yang gitu tuh apa ya? Apa itu amat penting? *gaptek nih*_

_Tolong review ya!_


	2. Chapter 2  Hari Pertama Yang Aneh

_Yippiyee... chapter 2 udah update ca-yeu... Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah Mel buat…let's enjoy it! No flame please! *Flame itu kan nama kakakku di novel buatan aku?* *Readers: Gak nanya!*_

_By the way, Sorry banget di chapter 1 gak ada Ichigonya… hehe… ^_^ *angel smiling*. Emang niatnya bakal muncul di chapter 2… plus gak kepikiran tentang Ichigo di chapter 1… *digeplak fans Ichigo*_

_**Title**__ : SMA Shinigami vs SMA Arrancar_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_**Genre**__ : Friendship,Humor_

_**Cast **__: Hampir semua tokoh-tokoh Bleach-walau belum muncul semua __, tapi tokoh utamanya tetap Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra_

**Chapter 2**

Hari berikutnya, dengan matahari yang memancarkan sinar yang penuh kehangatan di kota Karakura. Adalah hari pertama siswa-siswi baru bersekolah di SMA tercinta, terkenal, tereksis, terbaru, terhebat, ter-ter-ter-terrr... ya segala-segalanya yang bikin semua orang yang denger bilang "Waww, Weew, Woow, Kyaa, Gyaaa, Hebaat, Uedaan!" dengan nada yang tidak sama rata alias ada yang bariton, ada yang alto, bahkan ada yang screaming nyampe suara cempreng melengking plus frekuensi diatas normal hampir memecahkan telinga disertai gempa berskala ritcher di atas 7 *ngeek*.

Tanpa disadari oleh setiap siswa-siswi baru kedua SMA tersebut, hmm… let's we see! Para guru nampaknya sibuk merencanakan sesuatu. Whoa! Apa ya?

Rencananya sama, tujuannya sama, dan waktunya juga sama *musuhan kok sehati sih?*. Para guru punya plan dan kisi-kisi menghadapi UN-eh alias FIGHTING TO GET A BLEACH CUP! Oops! Masalah ini tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali para guru sendiri dan tentunya oleh YME *udah pasti*. Bakal jadi kejutan besar-besaran yang bakal bikin siswa-siswi jaw drop. *olala, segitu kejamkah?*

**We start from Shinigami Senior High School**.

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye berlari ke arah kelas barunya dengan kecepatan super sonic, bahkan mungkin emang udah menyaingi kecepatan cahaya *gak mungkin!*. "Aku telat, aku telat, aku telat!" ujar pemuda itu seolah-olah kata-katanya terpatri di dalam hati plus yakin seyakin-yakinnya sepenuh hati segenap jiwa raga, malah mirip dzikir versi berlari.

Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati sebuah kelas yang letaknya amat biadab dari gerbang SMA Shinigami. Ya, kelas X.7! Gimana gak biadab? Para murid mesti berjalan melewati tangga spiral, jembatan taman stroberi, taman bunga, deretan kelas Reguler, masjid, nyampe tempat parkiran. Kalo dihitung, nyampe tuh 250 meter. Bisa dibayangkan, para murid bakal terus berkicau selama perjalanan untuk memproklamirkan keluhan yang diderita oleh kakinya.

Pemuda itu melangkah, dan melompat! "HUP!" dia beraksi mirip pemain sirkus yang lompat dari tiang ke tiang. Disambarnya knop pintu… lalu—BRAK! Pemuda itu malah terjatuh dan menimpa pintu kelas yang terbilang mahal karena dicat mengkilap. Kelas baru yang diidamkan para pelajar angkatan baru mesti berkabung karena harus kehilangan pintu!

Spontan murid sekelas yang lagi asyik ngobrol kaget setengah mati. Mereka lebih takjub lagi liat seorang cowok berambut oranye jeruk yang nampak lusuh diatas pintu yang baru saja rusak karena dihantam oleh pemuda itu.

"Kurosaki-kun enggak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut senja, yang tak lain adalah Orihime Inoue.

"E-enggak apa-apa kok" jawab Ichigo terbata-bata saking pusing sekaligus sakit luar biasa yang dirasakan oleh seluruh tubuhnya. Di hatinya ia masih menyimpan rasa kesal dan dendam. Gimana gak kesal? Tiap pagi di kliniknya alias rumahnya, ia jadi bahan pukulan, lawan tinju, korban tendangan, tangkisan dan smack down sama ayahnya. Moment itu juga jadi perhatian tetangga-tetangga dan dianggap sebagai kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Belum lagi ributnya yang sangat mengganggu tetangga-tetangga yang tidak berdosa. Hadooh! Sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu dan kesiangan ke sekolahnya. Tapi… ketika ia melirik kearah jam sekolah, GRRR! Amarahnya menjadi-jadi karena ia ditipu sama jam di rumahnya! Dia berangkat jam 7, ternyata di sekolah masih jam tujuh kurang 10 menit. "AARRRGHHH! SIALAAAAN!" amuknya berkoar-koar.

"Ichigo! Kamu ini kenapa sih? Cepetan duduk! Pelajaran pertama bakal dimulai" kata Tatsuki.

Ichigo gak bicara sedikitpun. Ia berdiri, lalu membersihkan seragam barunya dan merapikan tasnya yang semraut itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat pintu yang ia tabrak tadi dan mencoba memperbaikinya ke keadaan semula. Tapi itu gak mungkin! Meski dia udah menaruh pintu ke keadaan semula, pastinya sang pintu bakal miring terus jatuh ke dalam kelas atau ke luar kelas. Dan itu bikin dia naik pitam, dibarengi sama teman-teman sekelasnya yang sweatdrop liat tingkahnya.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi bersamaan itu, seorang guru berambut putih panjang dan berjas hitam—yang tak lain adalah Juushiro Ukitake, berjalan menghampiri kelas X.7. "Semuanya, ayo kita ke aula! Jangan lupa bawa tasnya, ya!" pintanya dengan lembut dan ramah tamah. Spontan murid sekelas kaget, tapi ya-apa boleh buat, mereka turuti saja perintah guru itu.

…Dan sesampainya di aula SMA Shinigami, semua murid kelas X.7 kaget. Ternyata emang gak cuma mereka yang kumpul disana. Siswa-siswi baru dari kelas lain ngumpul disana dan duduk santai.

Gak lama kemudian setelah semuanya kumpul, datang seorang guru memakai sebuah topeng sehingga wajahnya tidak diketahui siapapun. Baru aja dia berdiri di atas podium, dia udah nyengir iblis. Hal ini membuat para murid terbengong-bengong. "Semuanya, perkenalkan! Nama saya Kurotsuchi. Nah, sekarang keluarkan buku kalian!" serunya ganas.

Gak ada satupun yang ngeluarin buku, dan itu bikin pak Mayuri ngamuk. "HEY! KELUARIN BUKU!" amuknya mengguntur dan bikin semua murid merinding. Spontan semua murid langsung narik buku baru yang masih bersih and rapi dari tas dengan gaya kasar.

Mayuri senyum iblis. "Nah gitu dong! Sekarang udah duduk sesuai kelasnya masing-masing kan?" Siswa-siswi disana ngangguk-ngangguk. "Siiip! Kalo gitu tulis nama, kelas, alamat, nomor handphone, nama orangtua, e-mail, facebook, twitter, dan lipat kertas yang ditulisin tadi!" perintahnya kayak mertua galak. Para murid cuma bisa pasrah kepada YME, karena mau gimana lagi? Namanya murid baru dan masih polos gak tau apa-apa. Paling cuma bisa nurutin yang diperintah pak guru.

"Pertanyaan pertama!" seru si pak Mayuri semena-mena dan bikin para murid memproklamirkan protesnya hingga aula itu mendadak jadi radio rusak. "DIAM! GAK USAH BAWEL!" amuk pak Mayuri. Otomatis keadaan jadi hening kembali. "Langsung ngacung yang tau! Gak boleh menurun, searching di google, atau nanyain orang lain! Nih pertanyaannya… _siapa penemu lampu?_"

"Bukan saya paak!" celetuk sosok cowok botak sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan itu bikin teman-teman sekelasnya sweatdrop.

JEDUGH! Renji nabok kepala sang botak. "Ikkaku begoooo!" serunya ngamuk. Ia melirik kearah pak Mayuri yang kepalanya udah keliatan panas kayak kebakaran. "Ikkaku Madarame pak. Kelas X.5 absen 17!" sambungnya.

"Sialan lo! Gue kan cuma bercanda, babbon!" protes Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku kelas X.5 absen 17!" seru pak Mayuri sambil nyontreng absen kelas X.5, eh ternyata dia gak ngampuni Ikkaku yang Cuma bercanda. Matilah kau Ikkaku! *Author di Hozukimaru sama Ikkaku, kabur!*. Spontan Ikkaku diam seribu kata, Renji sendiri jadi bisu gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, "Penemu bola lampu adalah Thomas Alva Edison!" seru Uryu.

"BETUUL!" teriak Pak Mayuri kegirangan tingkat dewa. "Namamu siapa?"

"Uryu Ishida. Kelas X.7 absen 20" jawab Uryu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. *gaya Uryu nihh*

"Oke. Pertanyaan kedua, siap-siap semuanyaaaaa!" seru si guru bertopeng ini untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sebutkan rumus massa jenis!"

Seorang perempuan mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "Rumus massa jenis adalah ρ=mv dengan satuan kg/m3 " ujar Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"HEBAAAAAAT!" sekali lagi guru abnormal ini berteriak dengan girang, cuma yang satu ini sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan. Otomatis para murid sweatdrop.

"Itu sih anaknya" bisik Yumichika ke Renji dan Ikkaku.

"Huh, curang!" komentar Renji ketus.

"Baiklah, kepada Uryu Ishida dan Nemu Kurotsuchi harap ke depan dan mengumpulkan data pribadi kalian!" ujar pak Mayuri. Uryu dan Nemu maju ke depan dan menyerahkan data pribadi yang baru ditulisnya. "Nah, nanti pulang sekolah kalian berdua temui aku di Labolatorium sekolah!" perintahnya. Uryu dan Nemu mengangguk saja. "Oke anak-anak, sampai jumpa lagi!" sambungnya dan menutup acara yang gak jelas di mata para murid.

Disaat itu pula, datang seorang guru yang sama anehnya dengan yang tadi. Kalo pake topeng sehingga wajah aslinya tidak diketahui siapapun, yang satu ini kayak cewek. Pake topi ditempelin bunga melati, dan sang guru sendiri megangin terus setangkai bunga mawar merah. Para siswa sweatdrop lagi. _'Ini acara apaan sih? Geje banget!'_ batin mereka.

"ANAK-ANAK, SELAMAT DATANG DI SHINIGAMI MUSIC IDOL…!" seru guru aneh beraroma bunga-bunga dengan genitnya. "Perkenalkan! Saya guru music di SMA ini. Nama saya Shunsui Kyoraku. Ya, sekarang saya minta perwakilan kelasnya masing-masing untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu di depan! Kalau tidak ada…." Kali ini tatapannya serius. "SEMUANYA BAKAL DISKORS SELAMA 1 BULAAN!"

"HAAAAAH?" para siswa jaw drop plus sport jantung. Nyanyi? Gak salah nihh? Otomatis di setiap kelas langsung main tunjuk ke teman-temannya yang dianggap jago nyanyi, ya walau ada yang belum dikenalinya sih. 'Kamu aja, kamu yang bisa, aku gak bisa' ya bisa dibayangkan gimana ributnya.

"Ayolaah Momo! Kamu pasti bisaaa!" seru Ikkaku ngasih semangat.

Momo bener-bener udah pengen pingsan, malah pengen cepet mati di moment yang tidak menyenangkan seperti itu. Mukanya udah merah, semerah kepiting rebus. "Aku gak bisaa!" ujarnya yang kepengen nangis itu.

"Maju aja deh kalo bisa!" celetuk Hitsugaya dengan muka judesnya. Momo blushing denger Hitsugaya bicara. "Cobain aja, kamu pasti bisa kok!"

Kata-kata Hitsugaya bener-bener udah terpatri di dalam hati Momo. Ternyata dia ngasih semangat buat dirinya. Oh My God! Betapa senangnya Momo, kayak pingin terbang ke bulan. "I-iya, Shiro-chan" kata Momo terbata-bata.

"Ssst! Kayaknya ada cinlok nih" bisik Renji pada Ikkaku.

"Hehehe… asik dong!" komentar Ikkaku dengan evil smile.

"AKU, PAK SHUNSUI!" seru Momo mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Wah, sip sip sip! Ayo sini maju! Tunjukkan bakatmu pada dunia!" kata Pak Shunsui.

Momo berdiri di depan semua teman-teman barunya. Waktu pegang microphone, dia udah gugup setengah mati. Tapi pas liat Hitsugaya senyum dari kejauhan, semangatnya yang terkubur sedalam-dalamnya itu muncul seketika kembali. Bangkit!

"_Hi no atari basho ni dete_

_Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara_

_Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?_

_Nante omottanda_

_Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa_

_Sore wa mada mie nai_

_KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru"_

**(Yui – Life)**

Setelah Momo bernyanyi, sontak semua penonton bertepuk tangan dan berteriak "HOREE!". Suaranya bagus banget and mirip banget sama suara Yui yang asli. Momo sendiri bisa merasa lega kalo ternyata DIA BISA! Horaay!

"Wah, bagus banget" puji Pak Shunsui yang amat terharu. "Namamu siapa nak?"

"Momo Hinamori, kelas X.5" jawab Momo dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Oke" ujar pak Shunsui sambil menulis nama Momo di catatannya. "Kamu boleh kembali ke tempat" sambungnya. Momo pun berlari ke tempatnya dimana berkumpul teman-teman gilanya seperti Ikkaku, Renji dan Yumi. "Selanjutnya…!"

"ORIHIME INOUE…!" seru Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki dan teman-teman kelas X.7 lainnya bersamaan. Spontan Orihime langsung kikuk, disertai wajahnya yang mulai memerah, jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug gak beraturan, whoaaa… NERVEOUS!

"Ehh…aku gak bisa!" Orihime berkali-kali nolak.

"Apaan sih? Kamu udah 8 kali menang lomba vocal. Maju aja! Kamu pasti bisa" gerutu Tatsuki.

Ichigo dan Tatsuki menarik Orihime secara paksa ke depan. Dan tentu itu bikin Orihime terisak, pengen nangis, sakit hati… tapi apa boleh buat, demi teman-temannya sendiri akhirnya ia pasrah pas udah ada di depan. "Ehh…aaa" nampaknya dia mulai gagap tingkat tinggi.

"ORIHIME! ORIHIME! ORIHIME!" anak-anak kelas X.7 ngasih semangat dengan cara-aduh malu-maluin banget. Ada yang lompat-lompat ala cheerleaders, ngibar-ngibarin bendera bertuliskan ORIHIME atau WIN atau MENANG, ada yang nyanyi MAJU TAK GENTAR, pukul-pukul botol, wah aneh-aneh deh. Bikin Orihime geli plus keki ngeliatnya.

Karena kepaksa, mau gimana lagi Orihime mulai nyanyi.

"_Nani mo te ni tsukanai shirokuro no hitomi de_

_Watashi wa tada hitasura_

_There is nothing I can do for you_

_Ano goro no watashi wa_

_Nani ni kandou shite_

_Nani ni manzoku shite_

_Jibun o rikai shiteita no_

_Doko ni mo ikanaide_

_Please don't go anywhere"_

**(Chatmochy – Dai Dai)**

"HOREEEEE!" semuanya memberi tepuk tangan meriah untuk Orihime.

"Orihime Inoue dari X.7 ya. Hmm… baguus!" komentar Pak Shunsui. "Kamu boleh kembali ke tempatmu, nak" sambungnya. Orihime berlari ke kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Untung dengan segera Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki dan Chad menghiburnya pake balon *Author di Zangetsu, ditembak panah, ditendang dan di El Directo*.

"Oke anak-anak. Kayaknya cukup 2 orang aja deh" kata Pak Shunsui. Tiba-tiba semua siswa menghela nafas lega. "Ntar pulang sekolah, Momo dan Orihime ditunggu di Ruang Musik ya!" sambungnya. "Dadaaaahhh!" beliau melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari podium.

Setelah Pak Shunsui menghilang *emangnya hantu*, tiba-tiba datang lagi guru yang paaaling aneeh! "HAHAHAHA" baru aja datang dia udah ngakak mirip iblis di neraka. Tentunya, ini mimpi buruk bagi siswa-siswi baru. "SEMUANYA, GANTI PAKAIAN KALIAN! PAKE BAJU OLAH RAGA, CEPAAT!" perintahnya dengan suara volume FULL, bahkan bikin merinding, sweatdrop, dll. "CEPAAAAAT!"

Mau gak mau, apa boleh buat. Otomatis para murid berlarian ke toilet, pojok kelas, dll pokoke tempat sepi n' tertutup buat ganti baju OR. Syukur semuanya bawa seragam OR, kalo gak bawa bisa ditendang, dihajar, ditonjok mungkin dibunuh *para murid ngasih death glare ke Author* sama guru tampang killer tadi.

Setelah semuanya kumpul, "Saya Kenpachi Zaraki. Guru Olah Raga disini. Nah, sekarang kalian bakalan di tes Basket. Setiap kelas dari absen satu nyampe akhir bikin kelompok masing-masing 5 orang dan tanding sama kelompok lain. Yang menang langsung tanding sama yang menang dari kelas lain. Bapak bakal ngasih bonus gede buat yang mainnya bagus" oceh si bapak dengan tutup mata plus wataknya yang dikenal buas, liar, galak, ganas-ya gak kalah kayak setan *dipelototin Ken-chan*. Berhubung semua murid udah tau itu guru sebuas Tyrannosaurus Rex yang lagi kelaparan di taman Jurrasic Park *Author langsung kabur* dalam pandangan pertama, akhirnya mereka cuma nurut.

Pertandingan basket yang gak jelas dan gak diketahui asal-usulnya terlaksana dengan sukses. Dalam insiden ini *weleh* bisa dilihat para pemain-pemain yang punya taktik hebat, style cool, keren, dan cara bermain yang sooo-amazing. Aksi mereka di lapangan ini pula yang membuat para cewek terpukau dan punya minat buat bikin Fans Club. Siapakah cowok-cowok tersebut?

Ichigo Kurosaki si rambut jeruk, Renji Abarai si rambut nanas merah, Ikkaku Madarame si botak kinclong nan seksi, Yumichika Ayasegawa si banci tapi mak-nyos, Yasutora Sado si muka besi, Izuru Kira si tampang madesu, Shuhei Hisagi cowok keren tapi waweh *N/A : innocent*, Toushirou Hitsugaya cowok pendek *Author dibekuin Hyourinmaru* tapi keren plus tajir dan Tetsuzaemon Iba cowok anti sinar ultraviolet nyampe kacamata hitam dipake tiap hari, menit n' detik. Nama mereka sering disebut sama anak-anak cewek. Toh bakat di bidang Olah Raga selalu gemilang, nilainya diatas Sembilan puluh, dan gak pernah dapet angka merah.

"KALIAN TERPILIH JADI ATLEEET!" seru si guru seganas itu dan menebarkan tawa iblisnya.

Murid-murid melongo dan gak ngerti sama sekali maksud perkataan guru liar itu.

"Sebenernya ada acara apaan sih?" tanya Rukia dengan muka masamnya.

Sang guru liar alias Kenpachi Zaraki itu tetap pada pendiriannya, alias mempertahankan nyengir dan tawa iblisnya dari segala ocehan para murid. Itu bikin semua murid cenga cengo and bingung. _What's going on here?_

**Now, we go to Arrancar Senior High School…!**

SMA Arrancar keliatan lebih adem ayem dari SMA Shinigami. Hari pertama gak ada insiden-insiden gak jelas kayak di SMA Shinigami dimana Ichigo tiba-tiba bisa berlari dengan cepat menyaingi Sonic atau mungkin melampaui kecepatan cahaya *kalo seandainya bisa, ajaib!*. Semua murid baru kompakan pake kaos Olah Raga bekas SMP masing-masing. Ada yang masih wangi, bagus, cerah, halus, ada juga yang udah luntur, bau ketek, bau burket, yang celananya ngatung, yang sobek, yang kekecilan, yang masih kebesaran gara-gara gak tumbuh-tumbuh mungkin gak minum susu, ya macem-macem.

Pas bel berbunyi, lalu terdengar suara pengumuman di speaker-speaker yang berjejer depan setiap kelas. Suara halus, keren dan cool itu bicara, "Kepada siswa-siswi baru SMA Arrancar diharapkan segera berkumpul di aula!". Serentak semua murid baru itu bergegas melangkahkan kaki mereka ke aula SMA Arrancar yang jaraknya ada ditengah-tengah sekolah.

"Ngapain sih kita kesini?" tanya Grimmjow, cowok bermata biru langit itu dengan nada kesal.

"Aku sendiri gak tau" jawab cowok pinky bernama Szayel disampingnya.

Setelah mereka berkumpul di aula tersebut, mereka disambut ramah oleh seorang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri dan tersenyum lebar di atas podium. Wajah rubahnya nan gantengnya itu bikin para cewek cenat-cenut. "Minna, selamat pagi" sapanya ramah. "Selamat datang di SMA Arrancar!"

"Selamat pagii…" kata semua murid dengan nada malas. Tapi ada juga yang semangat banget kayak Nelliel, cewek berambut hijau toska dari kelas X.2.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gin Ichimaru. Aku wakasek di SMA Arrancar ini" kata pria bertampang rubah yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"KYAAAA" entah kenapa anak-anak cewek pada screaming kompakan nyampe bikin anak-anak cowok ikut screaming minta diam. Otomatis suasana di aula jadi kayak Radio Rusak, plus suara screaming yang didominasi oleh suara cempreng para wanita telah melampaui batas wilayah Teritorial yaitu masuk ke kelas-kelas senior yang lagi anteng-antengnya belajar. Sementara Gin jadi ilfil ngeliat tingkah siswa-siswi barunya itu.

"Semuanya diam dulu yaa!" pintanya dengan lemah lembut dan senyuman ramahnya. Pas cewek-cewek akan melakukan aksi screaming untuk kedua kalinya, Gin buru-buru ngasih death glare (?). Dan akhirnya para cewek hening. Para cowok jadi merasa tentram dan damai lagi. "Nah semuanya, aku akan mengadakan acara cerdas cermat tentang ilmu pengetahuan alam. Ayo ayo! Siapa cepat dia dapat nilai bagus lhoo!". Tentu aja cara yang disajikan Gin beda jauh sama . Habis, kalo gurunya seganteng Gin plus baik dibedain sama Mayuri yang ganas, pake topeng segala…waduh… semua murid bakal langsung milih Gin tanpa ngedip mata sekalipun.

"Bagaimanakah bunyi Hukum Archimedes itu?" kata Gin mengajukan pertanyaan.

Anak-anak cewek ngacung semua meski di otaknya itu jauh banget jawabannya kayak dari matahari ke Pluto. "AKUU!" seru mereka dengan suara cempreng dan saling berebut. Untung gak nyampe insiden tarik-menarik rambut atau cakar mencakar.

Udah banyak anak cewek yang jawab tapi salah. Malah ada yang ngelantur pertanyaannya, melesat jauh dari topik. "_Pak Gin udah punya pacar belum? Pak Gin masih single kan? Pak Gin minta nomor Hapenya! Pak Gin alamatnya dimana? Pak Gin, tipe cewek bapak yang kayak gimana_?" ya semua cewek bertanya hal-hal yang gak penting. Gin pusing dibuatnya.

Sampai-sampai, Szayel dengan nyengir iblisnya ngacung tinggi-tinggi dan teriak pake toa yang digaculnya dari Posyandu dekat dengan rumahnya dan entah itu toa punya ibu-ibu yang mana. "PAK GIN! AKU TAUUU!" teriak si pinky itu nyampe temen sekelasnya yang ada disekitarnya hampir tuli.

"Benda di dalam zat cair akan mengalami pengurangan berat sebesar berat zat cair yang dipindahkan" ujar Szayel. "Ya kan, pak?" sambungnya dan berharap pak Gin setuju sama jawabannya.

"Betul sekali" kata Gin tersenyum dengan nada genitnya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Szayel Aporro dari kelas X.3" kata Szayel dengan so.

"Baik terima kasih, Szayel" kata pak Gin. Ia melanjutkan ke pertanyaan ke dua. "Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan teori kapal mengapung!"

Lagi-lagi para ladies ngacung dan screaming gak jelas minta diakui.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat mengangkat tangannya dengan tenang. Entah kenapa anak-anak ladies jadi hening. "Ulquiorra Schiffer kelas X.7. Jawabannya, karena pada bagian dalam kapal dibuat cekungan besar sehingga mengurangi massa jenis dan berat kapal. Sehingga kapal bisa mengapung di atas air" ujar pemuda bernama Ulquiorra itu datar.

"Pendapat yang bagus" komentar Gin masih senyum begitu lagi.

TENG TONG! Tiba-tiba bel di aula berbunyi. "Ah, maaf. Nampaknya aku harus segera pergi" kata Gin terus terang.

Spontan para ladies memancarkan wajah kekecewaan mereka dengan kompak n' sama rata. "Yaaaaaahhh…" keluhnya. Ada yang nangis, manyun, cemberut, dll. "Pak Giiin"

"Maaf ya! Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok semuanya!" kata Gin mengakhiri acara. Ladies bisa pasrah doang. Toh besok mereka ketemu lagi sama Pak Gin yang ganteng itu. Nyampe ada yang minat bikin Fans Club, coklat, kado segala macem. *Gin yang asli terbang, awas Rangiku marah! Author kabur dulu kalo Rangiku datang*

Setelah Gin pergi, tiba-tiba datang seorang guru lagi ke aula tersebut. "Siapkan mental kalian! Pertarungan segera dimulai!" seru guru berkacamata itu. "Aku Tousen Kaname. Perlihatkan padaku kemampuan kalian dalam bertanding!" sambungnya sambil melempar bola basket kearah pemuda berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. "Bentuk tim dalam kelas kalian! Dan bertandinglah! CEPAAT!"

Mau gak mau, apa boleh buat. Mereka-para murid langsung mengikuti perintah pak Tousen. Ya, bapak yang keliatan jutek, judes naudzubillah itu punya gaya bahasa yang kasar, orangnya diam-diam menghanyutkan gitu plus pedes kata-katanya. Pas murid bertanding, dia gak ngasih komentar apa-apa, tapi kalo udah liat yang salah… wah dihantam, dicerca, diledek, digituin lah bikin sakit hati. *Kasian*. 'Mending sama Pak Gin', batin para cewek.

Tapi pas udah ketemu pemenang n pemenang, kali ini keliatan anak-anak cowok yang the best *rata-rata cewek kalah n gagal total dalam permainan basket melawan anak cowok. Abis cowoknya garang kabeehh. _**Grimmjow**_ : Author bego lu! Ya iyalah anak cewek lawan cowok kayak gue malah ada banyak yang kayak gue, bakalan mampus! _**Author **_: gimana lu aja deh!*

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez pemuda berambut biru dan bermata biru sebiru langit, Ulquiorra Schiffer pemuda berkulit putih pucat sang pemilik bola mata emerald, Coyote Starrk cowok bertampang pemalas tapi gesit, Nnoitra Jiruga lelaki jangkung yang terlihat liar, Tesla Lindocruz cowok kalem tapi keren juga, Zommari LeRoux cowok blasteran negro entah papua yang strong, dan Aaroniero Arrurueire cowok yang punya senyum manis. Mereka bikin para ladies ngejerit yang suaranya lebih parah diatas ketemu pak Gin tadi. "KYAAAAA! GYAAAA!" ya, bikin satu sekolah cenat cenut kepalanya.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, tim yang menang adalah tim dari kelas X.7 dan kelas X.4. "Kalian atlet-atlet hebat. Maka kalian akan terpilih untuk kompetisi 6 bulan ke depan" kata Tousen.

"Kompetisi apa ya?" tanya Nnoitra dengan nyengir iblis yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya itu.

_**Disaat itu pula, Bapak Kenpachi Zaraki di SMA Shinigami dan Bapak Tousen Kaname di SMA Arrancar mengatakannya secara kompak walau beda tempat. *Author bingung ngejelasinnya***_

"SMA kami sedang menyeleksi murid terbaik dari kalian untuk menjadi atlet di ajang kompetisi bergengsi BLEACH CUP!" kata Kenpachi dan Tousen kompak, pake tanda seru lagi berarti menegaskan tuh!

"BLEACH CUP!" tersentak seluruh siswa-siswi baru SMA Shinigami dan SMA Arrancar kompak.

**To Be Continued**

Hmm… Persiapan atlet dalam bidang IPTEK, Olah Raga yaitu Basket dan Menyanyi sudah siap. By the way, SMA Arrancar belum memilih atletnya dalam bernyanyi. Disebabkan Kepsek Aizen, pak Gin dan pak Tousen lagi pikun *Author dibekep* juga tuh SMA kekurangan tenaga kerja *sekolah elit gurunya dikit*. Karena itu atlet menyanyi akan dipilih secara mendadak. Siapakah yang akan terpilih? Siap atau tidakkah? Belum lagi 3 hari sebelum lomba dimulai baru datang kabar baru kalo lomba masak sama dance bakal diadain. Persiapan kedua SMA ini kacrut, belum oke! Gimana caranya mereka siap dalam waktu yang amat singkat? Sedangkan Akademi Visored yang mengadakan ajang Bleach Cup ini gak mau tahu menahu sebab dikepalai sama Shinji Hirako yang menyebalkan minta ampun *nyampe Author pengen ngigit*

_Whooaaa…! Akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua ini… Maaf banget ya kalo aneh plus ya gajelas gitu!_

_Panjang banget? Iya… hehehe… Sang Author sedang pusing sama tugas Kimia dan Biologinya yang ternyata harus dikumpulin besok tapi tetap keras kepala pengen bikin fic *udah mendarah daging soal bikin cerita, haha*.. tenang kok tugasnya udah dibantu ingatan fotografis *Readers : gak nanya, :P*_

_Chapter 3 segera diupdate… Pairing-pairing akan segera hadiiir! Ada yang cinta sesame murid disekolah ada juga yang kejebak cinta lokasi…_

_Don't forget to Review this story! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3 Shinigami Senior High School

_Chapter 3 updateee! Gomen, lama sekaliiii… ^_^_

_Pake acara amnesia! Sempet kehilangan inspirasi. Tapi don't worry! Kejedot tembok inget lagi... . GUBRAK! hahah_

_Ya sudahlah nikmati saja cerita gaje punya __Mel__ ini__, Readers terhormat, tercinta.. *ahh, rewel*_

.

.

_**Title**__ : SMA Shinigami vs SMA Arrancar_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach __ Tite Kubo_

_**Genre**__ : Friendship,Humor_

_**Cast **__: Khusus chapter 3, spesies Shinigami dan manusia aja yang ada... ^^_

_**Warning :**__ OOC, GaJe, and DLDR…! Maaf juga kalo ada typo. Jarang dilirik lagi sih kalo habis nulis_

_._

.

**Chapter 3**

"BLEACH CUP!" seru siswa-siswi kedua SMA terfavorit—alias SMA Shinigami dan SMA Arrancar disana—maksud disekolahnya masing-masing.

'Ya… hari yang aneh sekali kemarin,' komentar para siswa di benak mereka yang masih kesal. Tentu aja, acara yang datang gak diundang pulang gak diongkosin itu dikatain gak asyik sama mereka. Karena apa, jelas-jelas kalo bakalan ada lomba untuk mengikuti acara bergengsi—terkenal gitu loh mereka bakal ngadain persiapan oke. Tapi… baru juga masuk sekolah, otaknya masih pada kosong, kering kerontang, gak ada massa sedikitpun, polos, yaa—kayak gimana sih murid baru tuh… Oh My God! Langsung ditantang tanpa ampun. Bener-bener ngeselin para guru yang cocok dikasih predikat 'GILA' di sekolah itu!

Apalagi, yang lebih ngeselin tuh… udah seneng-seneng para siswa dapet kelas yang nyaman, khususnya yang udah gembira karena sekelas sama cowok-cowok keren yang sekarang udah kepilih jadi atlet. Tapi para atlet malah dipindahin kelasnya ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari kelas mereka. Dan tempatnya… enak, adem, luas, banyak tempat latihan olah raga, fasilitas lengkap langsung CLING ada, tapi—sepi, sunyi, sendiri, sehingga memungkinkan mereka akan kurang beradaptasi dengan murid-murid dari kelas lain.

Nah, bagaimana kondisi para siswa yang terpilih jadi atlet di setiap SMA itu…

**Di SMA Shinigami…**

"SIALAAAN! SIALAAN! SIALAAN!" amuk cowok berambut jeruk campur duren yang sejak pagi menggebrak meja dan pintu karena rasa kesal campur sakit hati nan kecewa yang luar biasa sudah menyesakkan dadanya.

"Tenang dikit dong, Ichigo!" seru pemuda berkacamata bernama Ishida disana.

"Apa katamu? Tenang? Hey! Aku udah seneng masuk ke sekolah ini dan jadi murid biasa. Tapi malah kepilih jadi atlet yang jelas-jelas gak penting banget!" amuk Ichigo dan pasang muka horror yang gak kalah ancur n berantakannya kayak zombie.

"Kamu itu bodoh atau tolol atau dua-duanya sih? Ngaca dong! BLEACH CUP! Itu tuh piala yang diidamkan oleh sekolah-sekolah terkenal. Kalo kamu menang dalam kompetisi itu…nanti kamu bakalan terkenal, tenar, dapat beasiswa, gratis ke luar negeri, dan keliling dunia!" balas Ishida gak kalah ngamuknya kayak Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba…

"WOY LO BERDUA BERISIK AMAT DARI TADI! BISA DIEM GAK SIH! KITA PENGEN TENANG!" seru cowok botak yang nampak geram mendengar keributan Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Emangnya kenapa? Gak usah ikut campur! Aku punya hak asasi buat ribut," sergah Ichigo yang kepalanya mulai panas mengalahkan suhu air mendidih dan mungkin telur ayam kampung plus telur dinosaurus bisa dimasak dikepalanya nyampe mateng plus nutrisi proteinnya ilang semua.

"APA LU BILANG? GUE JUGA PUNYA HAK ASASI BUAT DAMAI!" seru sang botak mengguntur.

"GAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"

Tapi… "KALO GITU NGACUNG YANG PUNYA HAK ASASI BUAT DAMAI!" seru lelaki pendek *Author dibekuin Hyorinmaru* yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang si cowok botak. Otomatis semua murid-murid di kelas khusus para atlet mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi nyampe bikin Ichigo terasingkan—tapi tidak bagi Ishida, toh karena dia gak peduli. "Kalo gitu, diem lo! Gak usah bawel."

"E-eh," Ichigo kaget mendengar ucapan si cowok pendek itu *dibekuin lagi deh*.

"Hitsugaya bener. Lo diem aja!" kata si botak mendukung sepenuh hati cowok pendek bernama Hitsugaya itu. Ichigo mengernyit dan mencoba membalasnya, tapi perasaan sesak luar biasa di dadanya itu membuat ia pasrah en' nyerah.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun. Sebaiknya jangan bertengkar. Kita kan sekarang pindah ke kelas baru yang lebih nyaman, juga dapet teman-teman baru. Seharusnya kita berteman akrab dengan mereka," kata gadis berambut senja, Orihime dengan nada halus nan ayu.

"Bener juga kamu," dukung Renji, cowok yang gaya rambutnya mirip nanas yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela dan melihat-lihat pemandangan taman SMA Shinigami yang indah dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga dan rumput ilalang.

"Semuanya, kenalkan… aku Orihime Inoue. Salam kenaal!" kata gadis bernama Orihime itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah penuh keceriaan layak matahari yang memancarkan sinar hangatnya kepada teman-teman kelas barunya.

"Aku Renji Abarai… Salam kenal!" kata Renji nyengir lebar.

"Ikkaku Madarame," kata sang botak sembari menyeringai dan mengayunkan pedang kayunya.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa," cowok cantik yang satu ini mulai menunjukkan ekspresi feminimnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," kata Hitsugaya cuek.

"Uryu Ishida," kata Uryu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal," kata Ichigo dengan muka masam.

Sesi perkenalan beberapa murid yang berkumpul disana *yang lainnya pada sibuk sendiri* berjalan dengan penuh keributan. Habis cowok-cowok tampang liar, brutal, ganas dan menyebalkan berkumpul disana. Ya, walau begitu sih—mereka punya bakat sampai kepilih jadi atlet. Sampai-sampai...

"LATIHAN DIMULAAII!" seru bapak Kenpachi Zaraki yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu sambil pasang muka horror. Eh—ternyata bukan bapak bertampang mengerikan itu saja yang datang. Pak Shunsui dan Pak Mayuri juga datang.

"Ayo cepat, Nemu, Uryu! Kita latihan di lab sekarang!" perintah pak Mayuri dengan muka horror.

"Momo dan Orihime ku sayaaang! Ayo kita latihan nyanyiii!" kata pak Kyoraku genit.

'Ah lagi-lagi kiamat sugro datang,' batin para siswa.

"CEPAAAT! JANGAN LELEET!" seru pak Kenpachi mengguntur dan hampir membuat angin ribut lokal yang bisa menerbangkan apapun di depannya dengan kecepatan 1 km/s.

Dengan langkah tidak niat dan tidak ikhlas, para murid nurut saja. Tapi ada yang pasang muka ceria kayak Orihime dan Momo, ada yang datar kayak Hitsugaya dan Uryu, dan semuanya didominasi oleh tampang kusut lantaran emang gak niat tuh.

.

Di labolatorium sekolah...

Uryu merinding pas masuk ke dalam labolatorium. Ya iya, siapa yang gak merinding sih kalo liat sederetan penemuan aneh kayak—kadal kulitnya lembek gak ada tulangnya di dalam toples, terus ular Anaconda yang bisa gonta ganti warna kayak bunglon, dll. Keliatan sadis banget tuh guru nyampe tega bikin hewan-hewan itu sengsara. Dengan ini Uryu sepakat kalo pak Mayuri emang pantas dijuluki '_ilmuwan_ _gila'_.

"Nah inilah surga kita..." kata pak Mayuri setelah membuka sebuah pintu disamping lemari yang penuh dengan berbagai macam larutan kimia.

'Surga apanya? Yang ada aku merinding'

Eng ing eng... ternyata dugaan Uryu meleset. Tempat itu rupanya—nyaman bangeeet! Ruang belajar kelas eksekutif! Ada AC, kulkas, TV, dll semuanya ada. Di pojok kanan ada 3 rak buku yang semuanya tentang Sains. Haduh, ternyata bener surganya anak-anak pinter.

"Ayo kita mulai latihan soal," kata pak Mayuri.

"Baik, Mayuri-sensei..." ujar Nemu datar.

'Sial.'

.

"Ini dia surga kita... tadaaa!" seru pak Shunsui setelah membuka pintu besar bermotif bunga.

"Waaah..." Orihime dan Momo terkesima melihat seisi ruangan yang amat indah itu. Ya, ruang musik berjuta pesona. Ada grand piano, biola, bla bla macam-macam alat musik dari tradisional *nyampe dari Indonesia juga ada tuh* tersedia disana. Tempat rekaman, ruang karaoke, aduh kayak jadi artis mendadak aja pas masuk ruangan itu. "Keren!"

"Adik adik manis, kalian boleh berbuat apa saja sesuka kalian disini," kata pak guru tersenyum genit. Hmm, senyum itu sudah jadi ciri khasnya kalo deket sama anak cewek.

"Ya." Orihime dan Momo tersenyum manis bagai bidadari. Dan hal itu bikin sang bapak kelepek-kelepek—ujungnya jatuh pingsan saking terpesonanya.

"Shunsui-sensei!"

.

"Anak-anak, kita disini punya misi. Punya tujuan. Kita bermain untuk meraih kemenangan. Karena itu, kita harus bermain dengan semangat!" kata pak Kenpachi menggema di aula lapangan basket.

Hening.

"Hey! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Mana dong ekspresinyaaaa?" guru bermata satu itu protes lantaran tidak ada ekspresi semangat dari murid-murid kesayangannya.

"Semangat!" kata para atlet basket dengan tidak ikhlas.

"KURAAANG!"

"SEMANGAAAAT!" spontan para atlet teriak dengan volume super duper dashyat ngebass nyampe tanah bergetar kayak kebanjiran reiatsu.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang—kita mulai latihan ces pass."

.

Istirahat telah tiba. Di dalam gedung kelas para atlet, dua orang gadis berjalan menyusuri koridor. Mereka berdua murid kelas reguler.

"Kita mau ke kelas para atlet. Aduuuh... aku gak siap. Itu kan kelas elit," keluh seorang gadis bernama Rukia.

"Mau elit kek, mau terpandang kek, gak peduli. Toh aku ada urusan sama para atlet, khususnya si botak dan nanas itu," ujar teman baru sekelas Rukia bertampang China itu dengan ketus.

"Emang ada urusan apa sama Ikkaku dan Renji?"

"Nagih hutang!"

"Emang mereka ngutang apaan?"

"Hampir semua tim basket ngutang pulsa, ditambah si botak dan nanas nganjuk nasi kotak 20ribu, sama buku paket Matematika seratus ribu,"

"Ya ampun! Sejak kapan kamu jadi rentenir?"

"Sejak mereka diepet pas malam jum'at kliwon."

Kedua gadis itu melewati pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor dengan aula lapangan basket. Untung saja dekat. Mereka bisa mendengar suara para atlet basket yang lagi asyik latihan. Tapi mendadak mereka jadi merinding pas denger suara guru ganas jejeritan penuh semangat membara.

Baru saja kedua gadis itu melangkah 2 meter dari pintu masuk, tiba-tiba...

"TUKANG NAGIH PULSA DATANG!" seru Yumichika.

DOONG! Semuanya kaget denger suara gagah si Yumi yang merupakan cowok cantik satu-satunya di kelas eksekutif. Bahkan Ichigo yang sudah melompat untuk memasukkan bola ke ring jadi kaget setengah mati. Dia mendadak jatuh, dan bolanya—kelempar gak sengaja. Nyamber siapa tuh bola?

Bola melesat secepat kilat dan, JDUAGH! Berhasil meninggalkan memar parah di wajah Rukia. Tuing~~Gubrak! Rukia langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Heeeh kamu yaa, tanggung jawab!" protes Soifon panik.

"A-anu..." Ichigo gelagapan. Ga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Ya iyalah shock.

"_Rukia, are you okay?_" tanya Renji, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika kompak.

Mendadak pak Kenpachi naik pitam. "TETAP SEMANGAT LATIHAN!" serunya mengguntur.

Tapi, "Eh pak, masa gitu? Teman aku jatuh pingsan gara-gara si jeruk itu. Masa dibiarin. Itu gak bertanggung jawab namanya," protes gadis berwajah China ini.

"Kamu mau ngelawan ya?"

Beruntung Soifon anak pemberani. "Ini bukan ngelawan namanya. Tapi meminta pertanggung jawaban cowok itu." Soifon menunjuk Ichigo.

DUGH. Guru ganas itu kini tepat berada di hadapan Soifon sambil memamerkan muka tersangar miliknya. OMG, sang guru hendak menghajar Soifon dengan tinju supernya. Tapi, Soifon segera menghindar dengan cepat, kemudian membalasnya dengan tendangan super.

Baru saja ia mau menendang, kakinya sudah ditahan oleh guru ganas itu. "Kamu jago bela diri ya," kata pak Kenpachi senyum iblis. "Kalo begitu, ya deh. Aku izinkan."

Soifon melong. Tim basket SMA Karakura _sweatdrop_.

"Ichigo, bawa dia ke UKS!" perintah pak Kenpachi.

"I-iya, pak." Ichigo terbata-bata. Tanpa berlama-lama dia langsung menggendong Rukia dan membawanya ke UKS terdekat.

Satu tim basket bisik-bisik. "Pak Kenpachi bakal lunak sama cewek yang pinter bela diri ya?"

"WOY NGAPAIN? CEPET LATIHAAN!" amuk guru ganas itu.

Tapi, "Pak minta waktunya bentar boleh?" ujar Soifon.

"Oh, silahkan." Pak Kenpachi mempersilahkan.

Segera Soifon mengumpulkan suara, kemudian berteriak, "YANG BELUM BAYAR PULSA, CEPETAN BAYAR! DAN KEPADA IKKAKU DAN RENJI, LUNASIN HUTANG LO!"

"APA! ATLET BAPAK NGANJUK! WOOY, BAYAAR!" Pak Kenpachi malah mendukung.

"I-iya, pak," kata satu tim pasrah.

.

Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Yang ia lihat bukanlah lapangan, tapi tirai putih dan rak obat. Ya, tercium bau minyak kayu putih. Tapi bukan itu saja. Entah kenapa wajahnya—khususnya hidungnya terasa sakit. Ada bau betadine dari wajahnya itu. "Dimana aku?" tanyanya.

"Kamu ada di UKS," kata sebuah suara. Suara perempuan.

"Untung gak kenapa-napa," tambah sebuah suara lagi. Suara laki-laki.

Rukia geram mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. "Apanya yang nggak apa-apa? Muka aku sakit nih."

"Untung gak separah yang aku kira, bloon!" akhirnya Ichigo menampakkan wujudnya *emang hantu* dari balik tirai. "Kalo nyampe hidung lo potong baru parah."

"Kamu kan atlet basket? Kenapa bisa disini? Te-terus kenapa aku bisa disini? Hidung aku juga kok bisa sakit?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Tadi tanpa sengaja aku ngelempar bola dan kena muka kamu. Terus kamu langsung jatuh pingsan," jawab Ichigo dengan tenang.

"Eeeh! Jadi ini gara-gara kamu? Sakit tau!"

"Aduh, jangan berisik di UKS ya!" pinta seorang siswi yang duduk disamping Rukia sambil membereskan kapas. Tampaknya dia yang merawat Rukia selama ia pingsan.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh, namaku Isane Kotetsu. Senior kelas dua," kata Isane memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, kakak tuh kakaknya Kiyone ya?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kakak bisa ada disini?"

"Biasa, kakak kan PMR. Harus mengurusi orang yang sakit."

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, "RUKIAAA!" seru teman-teman sekelas Rukia.

"Eeh, Soifon, Kiyone, Hanatarou," tersentak Rukia saat melihat ketiga temannya datang.

"Untung kamu gak kenapa-napa. Makasih ya kak! Kakak baik banget udah ngerawat temen aku," kata Kiyone.

"Sama-sama adikku tersayang! ^^ Kakak mau pergi dulu ya. Ada rapat OSIS."

"Iya, dah kakak...!"

Setelah Isane pergi dari ruang UKS itu.

"Woy, lo belum keluar juga dari sini?" tanya Soifon pada Ichigo yang dari tadi menatap Rukia.

"Aku cuma mau minta maaf sama kamu," kata Ichigo. "Maaf ya!"

"Enak aja minta maaf! Kalo hidungnya nyampe pesek, aku hajar kamu!" protes Soifon.

"Iya dimaafin. Tapi kalo keulang lagi, aku botakin kamu!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengernyit. 'Yang bener aja. Kalo gue botak, fans gue ilang dong.'

"Waaaahh... nama kamu Ichigo Kurosaki yaa? KEREEEN!" Kiyone menjerit dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Oh iya, dia kan ngefans berat sama Ichigo. *ditendang, aslinya sama Ukitake-taichou*

"Eeeh!" Hanatarou kaget. "Beneran yang ini Ichigo? KEREEEN!" jadi deh ikutan ngejerit.

'Aduh, gak enak juga ya kalo diteriakin sama fans.' Ichigo jadi berubah pikiran soal fans.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu lagi, "WOY ICHIGO! CEPET LATIHAN! LU MAU DIBUNUH PAK KENPACHI?" suara seorang cowok—ya cowok botak ngamuk depan pintu.

"Eh, latihan lagi?" tersentak Ichigo.

"Ya iyalah. Lu bolos 2 jam gara-gara nungguin tuh midget. Emang si bapak liar itu bakal ngampunin lo?"

"GUE GAK MIDGET, BOTAK BEGOO!" geram Rukia. "Gue aduin ke kakak gue."

"Aduh, masih pake ngadu segala."

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya iyalah, dia kan teman SMP gue!" kata Rukia dan Ikkaku kompak pake nafsu lagi.

"Buset dah, jangan ngamuk gitu dong!" kata Yumichika. Ohh—rupanya gak cuma Ikkaku doang yang datang. Si cowok cantik dan rambut nanas turut hadir disana.

"Kalian baik banget ya, mau ngejemput aku," kata Ichigo percaya diri.

"Mending ngejemput pak Kenpachi daripada elu jeruk!" ledek Renji. "Eh Rukia, kamu gak napa-napa?" sambungnya bertanya pada Rukia dengan so khawatir.

"Gue gak napa-napa. Tapi hukum dia dong yang udah bikin gue babak belur gini!" kata Rukia.

"Seenaknya lo ngadu!" protes Ichigo.

"Hahaha, gampang! Ntar juga dia dikasih hukuman sama pak Kenpachi," ujar Renji dengan ringan.

"Napa lo malah ngedukung dia sih?" protes lagi Ichigo. Bener-bener merasa diinjak-injak harga dirinya.

Lagi asyik ribut, tiba-tiba suara pak Kenpachi yang mengalahkan toa udah kedengaran lagi. "LATIHAAN!" serunya, dan bukan mengguntur lagi—udah tipe ledakan bintang. Mereka gak tau itu suara datang dari mana. Gak mungkin kan, si bapak itu makhluk gaib bisa ngilang and gak keliatan?

Gak usah mikir lagi. Tim basket SMA Shinigami langsung cabut-go to lapangan basket buat latihan ekstra. Demi Bleach Cup!

"Kasian ya, tim basket. Latihan keras melulu," komentar Rukia.

"Tapi kan itu demi kemenangan SMA Shinigami!" bantah Kiyone.

"Itu derita mereka..." kata Soifon gak mau tau.

.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir lima setengah bulan berlalu. Ya, tinggal seminggu lagi *cepet bangeeet!*. Para atlet SMA Shinigami sudah latihan selama lima bulan penuh, sehingga kemampuannya terus bertambah. Ya, setara dengan yang proffesional. Gak hanya kelebihan mereka yang tambah hebat. Tapi—ada juga gosip cinta yang beredar nyampe jadi headline mading. Parah!

Kelas Sains, aduuh kayaknya Uryu sama Nemu makin deket deh! Tiap hari belajar bareng, praktek sains bareng, nyampe makan ke kantin bareng. Ada gosip beredar—kalo mereka berdua jadian. Tapi pas ditanya...

"Kami cuma teman," kata Uryu pas digodai oleh cowok satu kelas.

"Masaa siih? Tapi aku liat kalian berduaan terus..." goda Renji.

"Toh emang cuma aku sama Nemu doang yang bakal ikut lomba sains," bantah Uryu.

Tiba-tiba, "Kok wajah Nemu merah ya?" Orihime keceplosan ngomong.

"TUH KAN! KALIAN EMANG JADIAN!" seru Ikkaku.

"Eeh!" wajah Uryu memerah deh. "Sumpah! Kita gak jadian!"

"Berarti PDKT ya?" kata Kira.

"BERISIIK!" geram Uryu dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas.

Wah, kedekatan mereka bikin penasaran tuh. Well, kita lanjut ke kelas musik saja. Di kelas musik, hemm... ada gosip beredar lagi. Ternyata Hitsugaya yang dikenal pendiem, cuek gitu—kalo pulang latihan basket sering kepergok lagi nguping Hinamori yang lagi nyanyi di ruang musik berjam-jam.

"Heh Toushiro, kalo kamu suka Momo, tembak aja!" saran Yumichika.

"Apaan sih?" bentak Hitsugaya ketus.

"Iya tuh. Takut Momo keburu direbut orang lain. Dia kan manis. Kalo direbut kakak kelas gimana?" goda Uryu.

"Iya. Tembak aja! Mumpung dia jomblo tuh," saran Hisagi.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN SIH?" amuk Hitsugaya.

Tapi, "Tau gak kalo Ichigo jadian sama Momo." Renji nyamber.

"HAH? YANG BENER?" wajah Hitsugaya jadi pucat pasi, kaget setengah mati dan dijamin cemburu.

"Tuh kan. HITSUGAYA CEMBURU!" seru Ikkaku.

"KALIAN BERISIK! DIAAM!" geram Hitsugaya karena merasa dipermainkan.

Kalau di tim basket, gosip cinta nyamber kesana kesini. Padahal cuma minta foto bareng, tapi udah digosipin pacaran. Yang foto bareng banyakan. Bisa dibayangkan kalo pemain basket ini dikatain playboy. Aduuh! Persaingan untuk mendapatkan cowok atlet basket tuh ketat banget!

Jadi, gak ada satu cowok pun yang digosipin pacaran. Alasannya karena cewek yang digiringnya beda-beda tiap hari. Kecuali Hitsugaya yang udah jatuh cinta sama cewek lain dan Ichigo yang emang alergi kalo udah ketemu fans.

.

Tiga hari menjelang lomba...

"Gawat, Yamamoto-sama! Tadi kami baru saja menerima telepon dari Hirako-sama kalau memasak dan dance akan dilombakan," kata Kyoraku-sensei.

"APA! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Kepsek Yamamoto protes.

"Entahlah. Tapi Hirako-sama bilang kalau kita tidak mengirim murid yang ikut lomba kedua bidang itu, kita dinyatakan gugur," jawab Kyoraku-sensei.

"Ya. Ini sudah keputusan dari Akademi Visored. Mereka juga minta maaf karena acaranya mendadak," bela Ukitake-sensei.

"Hmm... baiklah. Demi harga diri SMA Shinigami, kita akan mengirim murid untuk ikut lomba memasak dan dance," ujar Kepsek Yamamoto.

"Tapi, kita belum mengadakan kompetisi untuk memilih siswa-siswi yang terbaik," bantah Kyoraku.

"Kalian sudah mengajar selama lima setengah bulan. Aku yakin kalian tahu siapa saja murid-murid yang pantas mengikuti lomba tersebut."

Kyoraku dan Ukitake saling pandang. "Ya, baiklah, Yamamoto-sama."

.

Pulang sekolah...

"Pengumuman. Kepada Rukia Kuchiki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Soifon, Kiyone Kotetsu, dan Sentaro Kotsubaki, harap segera kumpul di aula gedung utama kelas eksekutif sekarang. Terima kasih." Sebuah pengumuman terdengar dari speaker yang dipasang di seluruh kelas. Serentak kelima murid yang dipanggil tadi bergegas melangkah ke gedung kelas eksekutif yang terlihat mewah.

"Ada apa sih kita dipanggil segala?" tanya Rukia.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Soifon ketus. "Aku pengen pulang."

"Apalagi nyampe ke gedung kelas eksekutif," tambah Tatsuki.

Sesampainya di aula...

"Selamat datang, Kuchiki, Arisawa, Soifon, Kotetsu dan Kotsubaki," sambut Pak Ukitake tersenyum ramah.

Ah, ternyata tidak hanya ada Pak Ukitake. Disana juga ada Pak Kyoraku, Pak Kenpachi, Bu Unohana, Pak Mayuri, seluruh peserta ajang Bleach Cup dan Kepsek Yamamoto. Ada apa ini ya?

"A-anu, kenapa kami dipanggil kemari?" tanya Kiyone.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu," jawab Ukitake-sensei. "Silahkan kalian ikut berbaris disana."

"Ah, itu Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime kaget melihat sahabatnya datang.

"Sebenarnya disini ada apa, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Kita lagi diberi pengarahan oleh Kepsek Yamamoto untuk menghadapi Bleach Cup nanti."

"Te-terus kita dipanggil..." belum Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bapak kepala sekolah sudah memotongnya.

"Kalian berlima yang baru datang, harap berdiri di depan!" perintah sang kepsek. Kelima murid kelas reguler itu menurut. "Nah, mereka adalah teman baru kalian di kelas eksekutif ini."

"EEH!" kelima murid kelas reguler itu kaget. 'Teman baru kelas eksekutif' Itu berarti mereka masuk kelas eksekutif kan? Tapi kalau masuk kelas itu, bukannya hanya peserta Bleach Cup? Mereka kan bukan peserta Bleach Cup.

"Tu-tunggu pak. Kenapa kami jadi masuk ke kelas eksekutif?" tanya Rukia.

"Atas kesepakatan para guru, Rukia Kuchiki, Soifon, dan Tatsuki Arisawa, kalian terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba dance. Kami sudah lihat kemampuan kalian saat di tes senam, menari dan olah raga. Kalian benar-benar berbakat. Lalu Kiyone Kotetsu dan Sentaro Kotsubaki, kalian terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba memasak. Kalian berbakat," jawab Kepsek Yamamoto.

"Ka-kami terpilih?" tersentak kelima murid itu.

"Ya. Tiga hari lagi kita akan bertanding melawan SMA Arrancar. Oleh karena itu, persiapkan diri kalian! Jangan biarkan sekolah kita kalah oleh mereka! Kita harus menjadi pemenang! Nyalakan api pertempuran dalam diri kalian!"

"Baik!" seru para peserta. Bahkan kelima murid kelas reguler terbawa suasana semangat itu.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

Itulah kegiatan di SMA Shinigami. Nah, bagaimana dengan SMA Arrancar? Kita tunggu di episode berikutnya ^^

.

_Huuft, akhirnya selesai chapter 3 *kipas-kipas*_

_Maaf ya Readers, tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, juga tidak sesuai dengan kilasan yang tertera dibawah Chapter 2. Well, kepanjangan nantinya. Jadi Mel buat yang pendek sajjoo :D_

_Pairing juga baru dikit niihh... well mau balas review dulu_

_**Hotaru Jeagerjaquez : Duh, maaf baru bales sekarang ^^ Habis dulu mel baru-baru di FFn, dan gak tau bales review-nya harus gimana. Tenang kok, Ichigo udah dimunculin! *telaaat* hehe**_

_**Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers : Makasih udah ngunjungi fic aku ini ^^ Pairingnya—tutup mulut! Takut bocor! Hehe, wah makasih banget udah di fave. Maaf juga nih pairingnya baru dikit. Abis udah keburu lupa, maklumi Mel yang amnesia ya ^^! **_

_All right, lady and gentleman... jangan lupa review yaa! Repiuu repiuu XD_


End file.
